


Kings & Queens

by WolfaMoon



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Family Secrets, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Friendship, Hidden Talents, Hurt Clint Barton, Hurt/Comfort, No Spoilers, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Protective Wanda Maximoff, Super Soldier Serum, Uncle Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 14:31:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6757903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfaMoon/pseuds/WolfaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanda’s mind is in need of a calm mind to help her. In steps Hawkeye and more secrets are revealed. Kings & Queens – 30 Seconds to Mars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kings & Queens

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd

Kings & Queens  
By Wolfa Moon  
Summary: Wanda’s mind is in need of a calm mind to help her. In steps Hawkeye and more secrets are revealed. Kings & Queens – 30 Seconds to Mars.  
Disclaimer: Own Nothing. Just having fun with ideas.

KING & QUEENS

She was trying to concentrate but she couldn’t. It was getting too loud again. Secluding herself to the target range in order to not hurt anyone. Her brother’s mind was so like hers and calming. She had touched ever other of the team members mind except one. One who gave her a wide birth but also stuck by her during the fight. Took a role so unfamiliar to her or forgotten. The voice of a mentor, a father.   
Then she explodes and the windows rattle around her.  
“You should really calm down.” Her eyes glow red as she turns on him. He stands there with his bow and quiver semi-full, smiling at her.   
“I am calm.” She grits.  
“Really.” He walks in closer to her. She eyes him as he approaches. He fears her but he doesn’t let it show. But it is not fear of her power but for her. “What do you need?” Wanda steps closer to him then steps back.  
“I need something that no one here has.” Gritting out. Clint postures himself and looks right into her.  
“And what is that?”  
“A calm mind. A focused mind. Pietro,” a wave of hurt flows from him. She steps closer. “He calmed me. But everyone here is so..”  
“In their own world.” She nods at his words. “Have you read every ones mind?”  
“Not yours. You have strong Shields’.”  
“I had to learn.” He looks at his bow than at her. “Do you think I can help?”  
“You would let me in?” Wanda’s mind always itching for that connection.  
“Just don’t play, okay.” She steps closer toward him. Both in each other’s space. Her hands lift up and glow red. He keeps his eyes on hers. Staring right into them as he lowers his Shields’. Seeing that her mind has found the gates open and let her red tide flow in. He shakes at this.   
“You are frightened.” Then there is a door that is illuminated blue. Opening it quickly she sees why he doesn’t trust her. Slamming the door she places her own wards on it. Staring into his eyes. “I will not do that to you.”  
“I know.” Then there is a circus and tents and things move like music around her. His eyes focusing on everything he sees. Such order. Delving into that stream she glides through his mind. Through his happy memories and painful ones. Yet she glides in and weaves. Such content. Such familiarity. Pulling out she stares at him. “You are a good man.” She creates a ball of her light and flings it dead center of the target. He smirks at her before quickly centering an arrow dead center.  
“Just in case.”  
“I can handle myself.”  
“I know. But I’m here for you.” He rests a hand on her shoulder before walking to another target. She moves with him.  
“Why did you do it?” Why did you let me in?  
“You needed it.”  
“You always give.” Clint shrugs.  
“Only to those who are worth it.” He gets his arrow ready and holds it. She steps up beside him to look down the arrows bolt to the tip. Lifting a hand she places it on his arm. Her magic circles around his arm and to the arrow. They share a look and let it go.  
The arrow explodes the target.  
“Huh,” he smiles.  
“That was good.”  
“We work well together. Lunch?”

K&Q

The others noticed the way Wanda began to hang around Clint more than anyone else. But then it was Vision who approaches them first. They were sitting watching a movie. Clint held the popcorn while Wanda leaned on him to watch. His arm securely around her.  
“May I join you?” They both look up at him. The two share a look.  
“Sure.” Clint says lifting his arm from around her shoulders to motion to the rest of the couch. Then resting his arm back over her shoulders.  
Vision sits down and watches the movie and then turns to observe the pair. When the movie is over Clint looks at him.  
“You okay?”  
“I am well Agent Barton.”  
“Clint, please.” SHIELD is gone. That life is gone.  
“As you wish.” Tilting his head as Clint lifts a blanket up and over the sleeping twin. Yes, it is rather late for mortals to be awake. Then Clint smiles affectionately down at her. “Why did you hide the fact that you could lift the hammer?” Clint looks up at this. “I was recalling through Jarvis’ memories and you, he observed, that you felt it move but decided upon yourself that you were not worthy.” Clint looks down at the woman sleeping in his embrace.  
“I’m not. But thanks for thinking I am.”  
“Why do you hide?”  
“It’s never good to be the center of attention. Sure it is fun for a while but then they see only that. They see me as a smart ass and a great look out. But in the end, I am only human.”  
“And that is what makes you better. You see your flaws and face them. You also embrace the others flaws and help heal them. You are worthy to wield the hammer.” Clint looks down at Wanda.  
“The hammer may think I’m worthy but I still have to convince myself of that.” Vision nodded. Humans are stubborn. But this one is the most fascinating. He could have power but chooses not to. Chooses to fight the good fight, as he is.

K&Q

In battle Hawkeye calls out to the group of an incoming deployment of beast troops. They head for it.  
“Thanks Hawkeye,” Captain America acknowledges their sniper. It is hard for Steve to get to know their sniper because of Bucky. He gets lost in the thought of his friend and does not see the beast troop begin to pounce on him. Yet he doesn’t worry when an arrow is bolted through the creature’s eye. Looking up he nods. Hawkeye gives a salute before fending off the others from his post.  
Then his perch gets compromised. Hawkeye runs to edge of the building. Shooting a grappling arrow to another building. Swinging like Tarzan he runs along the skyscraper before coming to the edge of that wire and letting go to fire another. As he does a beast trooper grabs him. He gets the arrow out and fires but it misses. The two fall.  
Scarlet Witch gasps as she plows through the troops to get where her anchor/friend is falling. Vision leaps from the side of Iron Man to grab the Hawkeye. Reaching him he grabs the two throwing the creature away. Holding the human to him as they descends.   
Wanda is there in an instant. Her hands hovering before making contact with his claw inflicted arms.  
“Clint?” He looks over at her. Smiling through the pain and the cuts on his face.  
“Looks worse than it is.” Then she lifts the gold cape off the rest of his body. There is a deep claw gouge running along from his right hip and up. She begins to cry. “Shh..” he reaches for her. She moves in to cry on his bloodied chest.  
“Don’t die on me. I can’t,” lose you too.  
“I will get him to the arch chamber. He will be healed in no time.“ Vision speaks lifting the archer in his arms. She wants to go with him. “I will come back once I get him settled.” She watches them fly off.   
Turning to the creature that Vision had flung off Clint. Climbing over a flipped car to get to the struggling to live creature. With her power she rips the gasping creatures heart out. It beats for a couple seconds then stops.  
Thor lands beside her.   
“We should go see how our archer is fairing.” He holds out a hands to her. She takes it as he hauls her close to him. Then they are off.  
Once back at Stark Tower, Wanda runs toward medical bay. Vision is laying him inside gently. His top had been cut off and the scars sprayed with disinfectant. They were just resting him inside the arc. Dr. Cho was about to seal the hatch.   
“NO!” Wanda moves into the room. Practically leaping into the arc. She reaches for him. “Clint? CLINT!”  
“We gave him a slight sedation.” Her hands glow red reaching forward. “Don’t, he doesn’t like…” Cho began but was cut off because Wanda was already doing it. Her tendrils circling his head. //I’m here. // She hears him say. Smiling, kissing his forehead before getting out.  
“It’s okay.” She moves out of the room to observe besides Vision. “He’s okay.”  
“He will be.”  
“Will the arc change him?” Vision looks at her.  
“He has original DNA. I did not. I was made from stem cells, metal and a infinity stone.”  
“He is strong.” Convincing herself.  
“More than most know.” The Vision moves off to sit in the lounge area. Turning on a movie they had been watching the other night. Wanda sat down by the glass room. 

K&Q

Steve came in to see the newest sitting, waiting for their injured to wake up. Vision is the first to turn to him.  
“Captain.”  
“Vision.” He looks at Wanda. “Is she okay?”  
“She is concerned for Clint.” The Vision used their titles with everyone else but with them. They made their own little unit. Clint their go between.   
“And you?”  
“He is… my friend.” Vision looks to Wanda. Then she is up and moving. Vision following her. She goes inside to look into the arch. Steve follows too. Clint is part of his team. He cares. Even though his mind is occupied with finding Bucky. Sometimes things get overlooked. He goes from calm to alert as she weaved her power over the arch.  
“Wanda?” His voice warns.  
“He is sleeping. He is tired of it.” She smiles. “Wants to know when he can get out.”  
“Wait, he doesn’t like being mind controlled.” Captain informs of the obvious. He had seen the sleepless nights of nightmares on Clint’s face in the wee hours. Moments he knew Clint saw him but retreated to be on his own. Steve, so unsure of how to act around another sniper without replacing Bucky. Who he now knew is alive. Can’t replace him.  
“No, he doesn’t and I am not. We are talking. He has a calm mind.” Steve watches as she rest her hands right on it. Vision moves to the controls looking them over.  
“The healing is almost complete. Tell him ten more minutes.”  
“I thought Dr. Cho said it would take a half an hour to fix superficial wounds.”  
“Shows what you know.” Wanda scowls at them. Ignoring Steve to continue talking with Clint.  
“The claw marks were not superficial. The claws were unclean. They also tore into his abdomen and his arm was severely mangled.”  
“But he’ll be okay?”  
“He will need to rework the muscles in his arm but should be good to fight against soon.”  
“That’s not what I meant. But he is going to be okay.” Vision nods. “So are those two, um,” fondue.  
“I am unsure of their relationship. They’re rather protective of thee other.” She laughs. They both look at her. “He must have told her another joke.”  
“Glad she has someone to connect too.”  
“He is done.” Vision begins pushing in a sequence of numbers. The lid cracks open.  
“Clint?” Wanda is peering in. His hand comes up and stretches in the air. Then the other comes up. “How do you feel?”  
“Little sore.” He groans sitting up. “Whoa.”  
“Dizzy?”  
“Yeah but good. “ he moves his arm. “This machine does wonders.” He looks to Vision. “What did I miss?”  
“We won the fight.”  
“Good. Goood. Everyone else?”  
“They’re fine.” Steve spoke making himself part of the conversation. “Natasha and Tony still working clean up detail. Thor is guarding a beast.”  
“That’s good.” Groaning as he tries to get up. Vision comes over on the other side helping him out.  
“Should I get Dr. Cho?” Steve asks.  
“No, no doctors. I just need my own bed.” Clint informs as he tries to levy himself out of the arc.  
“We will get you there.” Wanda moves in under his left arm as Vision lifts his right over. Clint grunts a little at the pulling of new tissue and muscle. Steve opens the doors for them.  
“Wanda,” she looks at Steve who called her name. “Keep an eye on him.” She wants to say more but Clint squeezes her shoulder.  
Steve hated to admit it he missed having the hawk on his side. What had happened between the team? Needing to sort out who Clint is to him and what his problem was in accepting the sniper. Sure he accepted Natasha even thought her ledger is redder than Clint’s but why not the good man. The man who stood up to bullies who, reminded him of his best friend. Maybe that was it. He didn’t want to replace Bucky. He doesn’t have to. He can still be friends. He was before, before he discovered his best friend was still alive. Maybe because in certain ways Barton reminds him a lot of Bucky, too much. Needing to sort out, he heads to the labs.

The three enter Clint’s quarters. They are sparse but have a lived in feel. Especially the dresser with arrows all lined upon it.   
“Can you make it to your bed?” Vision asks at the panting Clint.  
“Yeah, let’s do this. I’ve done stuff under worst circumstances. “  
“Well, we’re here and time for bed.” Wanda informs him and orders.  
“I just was.” He whines. She smiles but they maneuver him into his bedroom. “Come on.”  
“Quiet.” He moans as they lay him on the bed. Then Wanda leaves the room coming back with a pitcher of water and three glasses. Pulling up the covers over his still shirtless torso. Then running out again to grab a box of microwave popcorns still in the box and a Stark pad.   
Getting under the covers with him she gives him the pad.  
“Pick something.” She orders while opening the box of popcorn.  
“The microwave is in the other room.” Smirking at him she takes the plastic wrap off the bag. Opening it she wraps it in her power. Then it begins to pop. “That’s good. Can you do hotdogs?” She looks at him with a glare but changes to a smile as she sees him smiling at her talent. No longer shying away. Welcoming.   
Opening the bag she rest on his chest listening to his heart. Vision stands there watching them.  
“Take a seat buddy.” Vision moves to sit on the edge of the bed. “Legs too. I know it is not a lot of room but come on.” Vision does as requested.   
Scrolling through the movies he picks one that is a classic to him. Something simple, Never Ending story.

K&Q

Natasha finishes her clean up. Finding the arch room empty. She makes her way to her friend’s room. Entering slowly she freezes at the sight before her. Wanda is asleep, under the covers with Clint. Her head pillowed on his bare chest. She is holding him while he is holding her to him. His head resting/sleeping to the side but still sheltering her. Vision sat on the bed too but was watching a movie on the Stark pad.  
Vision looks up about to voice a greeting but Natasha puts finger to his lips. Understanding the signal for quiet. She moves in toward the bed. Vision stands moving toward her.  
“Agent Romanoff,” he whispers.  
“How is he?”  
“He is fully healed but tired.” She nods.  
“How is Wanda?”  
“She is good. Better now that Clint is better.” Nodding. Clint had talked to her about his budding friendship with the orphan. Guess orphans unite. Unite to defend the world. The only one of them who had a stable family somewhat is Thor. “Are you alright?”  
“Yeah, just needed to check up on him.” She moves closer toward the bed bending over to kiss his head. He reaches out, grabbing her arm. She freezes. Then his eyes flutter open looking at her. He nods to the bed. Their private language. She begins to remove her boots. Zipping off her cat suite leaving her in her underwear and tank top she shimmed in the bed. “Are you alright?”  
“I’m better now.”  
“See you had company.” He smiles at her then looks to Wanda.   
“She worries.”  
“She likes you.” Clint smiles.  
“What’s not to like.” Natasha leans her head on his unoccupied side. She twines her fingers with his. “Glad you’re safe.”  
“Same here.”

K&Q

Clint was practicing with Wanda when Steve came into the range the following day. Wanda was not using her powers but she is dodging his throws. Then he grabs her and slams her down on the mat.  
“You need to keep your eyes open. Focus.”  
“I am.”  
“You can’t rely on your talents. You need to watch.”  
“I am.”  
“No.” Clint moves back then runs flips the wall to jumps over Steve. Then slaps Steve on the back of the head before sliding under the raised arm to counter the attack. Yet Clint is around and standing beside Wanda. “See, pay attention.”  
“That wasn’t funny.” Steve huffs out.   
“Yes it was. Maybe you’re just upset that I caught you off guard.” Steve smiles.  
“Then lets see when I am on guard.” Clint looks the captain up and down. Beginning to move forward, Wanda stops him.  
“You have just been healed.” He kisses her hand before heading toward Super soldier Steve.  
“Go easy on me?” Steve tilts his head. Wanda looks worried. Then the two begin to go. Clint dodging the throws. Then Steve makes contact and Clint crumples to the ground. Immediately, Steve it thrown into a wall by a blast of red. Wanda is vibrating with energy. Placing herself as a shield between the two.  
“Easy, Wanda.” Steve spoke raising his hands.   
“Sorry,” she helps Clint stand up.  
“I’m fine. Just caught me by surprise.” Then Clint laughs and something about it makes Steve shiver.   
“Sorry, Barton.” He storms out of the room.  
“What is that about?” Clint looks to Wanda for explanation.  
“I can look in his mind and find out.”  
“No, just let him be.”  
“Clint?”  
“We all have a right to be weird in our own way.” She comes over to meld to his side. Clint groaning as he stands up. “Maybe I should go lie down.”  
“Good idea, for once.”

K&Q

Steve moves out of the room to bump into Tony. Tony looks up from his padd.  
“Sorry.” Steve voices first, manners.  
“Hey Cap, um, question for you.” Steve stops to look at their resident genius. Tony waits before continuing. Making sure he has the old guys full attention. “What if I could help you find a connection to your past?”  
“I already have a few and one I can’t find.” Steve stops. “Did you find him?”  
“No, someone related to him. “ This makes Steve perk up. Curious at where the genius is heading. “I was doing some analyzing on the teams blood. In case others need infusing and such. Also to upgrade Dr. Cho’s chamber,” smiling as his mind turns to dirty thoughts. “Anyway, as I was looking I found out this.” He hands over the padd to Steve. Taking the padd he looks at the information.  
“Is this real?”  
“I wouldn’t have given it to you if it wasn’t.” Steve looks to study Tony’s face.  
“How did you confirm this?”  
“When we raided the base there were extensive notes on one, Winter Soldier.”  
“So Hydra paid women to carry children.”  
“Still done today. But there is one participant who was dragged forcefully out of the clinic by her husband.” Tony slides the screen. “One Susan Barton. Apparently she was pregnant when she left.” Steve looks up at Tony. “Clint Barton is not a Barton but a Barnes.”  
“Does he know?”  
“I doubt it. His parents were killed in an automobile accident. And I am looking into that.” Same way he looked into his very own parents death. Killed in the same matter. And he did not believe in coincidences.   
“Because you think it’s not an accident.”  
“I looked into the clinic. There was a fire. 19 women were killed.”  
“They scrapped the project.”  
“And had only one unaccounted.” Steve continues.  
“Correct.”  
“So why not get Clint then?”  
“He went into the system and that is hard place to find in papers.” Tony takes in the first avenger. “Always wondered how he is so good at his job.”  
“Now we know. Does he?”  
“Doubt it. But I’ll let you tell him.”  
“I don’t think that is a good idea.” Tony raises an eyebrow. “He was sparing with Wanda. So after a bout he asked me for a go. I hurt him.”  
“He can take it.”  
“Wanda is upset and hovering over him.”  
“I’d send Bruce but he’s not here.” Steve looks down at the padd. The information displayed before him. Bruce and Clint had a interesting relationship. They became friends quickly, surprising everyone. Clint would be seen sitting on a table while Bruce worked around him. The duo coming up with new arrows and solving problems. Behind that farm boy was an intellectual mind covered by a smartass. Then there is the Hulk who would always make sure the archer was safe and in case of extreme danger go roaring after those who hurt their Hawk.  
“I guess, I’m volunteering.”  
“Again?” Steve smiles at Tony. “Go slow. Some of his genes may be dormant.”  
“So he could become a full fledged super soldier.”  
“Half at least and no one knows how that will turn out.”  
“Wish me luck.”  
“Luck, ha.”  
“Thanks Tony.”  
“It’s what I do, solve problems.”  
“Or make.”  
“Touché.” He calls after Steve’s retreating back.

K&Q

Vision opens the door for Steve, placing a finger to lips for quiet, he follows the man in. On the bed, Clint is laying down and Wanda is weaving her red tendrils around him. He turns to ask Vision, what is going on. Deciding to close his mouth and just watch. Her eyes are closed and she seems at peace. Clint is still under her ministration. Steve knew for a fact Clint had issues with mental manipulation.   
///  
Wanda’s head tilts as she walks along the corridors of Clint’s mind. Then a door opens onto a beach. It is a beautiful beach with white sand and blue ocean. She walks out letting her feet sink into the sand.  
“I love this place.” She looks over at the owner of the mind.  
“It is beautiful.” Clint smiles looking out to the horizon.  
“Barney and I had just escaped a home and we came here. We lived here for a month before finding the circus. It was a good month. One of the good ones from,” before barney betrayed him. Storm crackled. Wanda’s hands go red. “It’s the past.” The skies clear.  
“Family should not do that.”  
“No, but I’m better off now. Know what not to do.” He puts an arm around Wanda pulling him close to her. “Someone else is in the room.” He informs her. She looks at him. He smiles hugging her close placing a kiss on her temple. “You may be here but I still have ears and I heard Vision move to the door. My guess would be Steve.”  
“What is he doing here?” she is bitter.  
“Easy, I asked to spar. I can take it.”  
“You should be more careful.”  
“I’m an average human with a bow on a team of superheroes. How safe is that?” She squeezes him tight. True, he is amongst the humans on the team with a high skill set. But he did not have powers or a suite to protect him. “Come on, let’s go see what Captain America wants.”  
///  
Wanda opens her eyes first to look at Steve. He smiles at her like a hurt puppy. He waves the padd at him.  
“Can we talk?” Wanda looks down to Clint who is sitting up.  
“Sure.”  
“It’s kind of personnel.” Wanda looks worried. Vision steps up beside Steve.  
“It’s okay, Wanda.” Clint begins to sit up and get up out of bed.  
“You should rest.”  
“I’m fine,” he stretches and bends down to touch his toes than wraps his arms around his legs then back up again. “See.”  
“You need to take it easy.”  
“I will, go get some food.” Wanda shares a smile with him. Exiting with Vision in tow. Clint sits up and winces.  
“You lied to her.”  
“She lets me lie to her. But I’m just mostly sore.” Clint moves to the living room to sit on the sofa. Motioning for Steve to take a seat. “What’s on your mind?”  
Steve gingerly takes a seat next to Clint. Unsure of how to continue and sure if he is should. Tapping the padd on his leg as he sits down. “Alright, what happened now?”  
“Um, Tony, he, ah…”  
“Please say he didn’t build another Ultron.” Joking with a smile then sees the face on their leader. “What’s wrong?”  
“You know we discovered that my friend Bucky is the Winter soldier.” Clint rubs his hands over his shoulder. Remembering his last encounter. Nodding his head, Steve continues. Having read all that SHIELD had on the Winter Soldier. Learning that Tasha and Clint had several encounters with the Winter Soldier. Even almost dying. “Have you ever… have you ever realized that you were different?”  
“Um, I use a bow and arrow to fight robots and whatever mad scientist dream up.”  
“I mean, you have above average eyesight and you heal quickly according to your records.” Clint shrugs. “Um,”  
“Steve, just tell me. Stop pussyfooting around the truth.” He takes a deep breath,  
“Tony ran blood test on all the avengers. He found out about you lineage and who your father is.” Clint sits up.  
“It’s Bucky.” Steve looks startled at Clint. Clint smiles. “Phil’s a huge fan of yours. Every SHIELD Agent’s blood is ran and analyzed. Tasha has some super soldier manipulation. But mine was not manipulated. So they did a blood test. It was like Phil meeting Dum Dum Dugan when he discovered that Bucky was my father.”  
“That doesn’t bother you.”  
“It bothered SHIELD on how I came to be and how I slipped through the cracks.”  
“Why didn’t you say anything?”  
“What could I say, and would you believe it? Bucky would be a grandfather now or great one. How would that explain me? You would have thought I was lying.”  
“Grandson I would believe, not son.”  
“See. So I never told you or anyone who didn’t have the clearance.”  
“So you’re Bucky’s son?”  
“Yeah.”  
“You are taking this a lot better than me.”  
“I had more time to process. Besides not like I can change anything. “  
“Huh,” Steve looks at him.  
“What?” Clint smiles.  
“I just. I’m trying to find him.”  
“I know.” Steve looks shock and slightly affronted. “Sam is not too silent on how he searches. And I have way better connections than Sam.”  
“Name one.”  
“Wade Wilson, Peter Quill, Steve Strange,” he was going to continue with more but Steve looks away.  
“I should of come to you for help, too.” To find Bucky, to take down Hydra, but he didn’t. “I’m sorry.” Steve felt sorry that he betrayed a teammate, a friend. One who could help him. He didn’t feel worthy to ask if he knew where Bucky is now. Hell, did he have the right to since Bucky is his father. “Barton… Clint, I’m sorry.”  
“I bet I could catch that Frisbee for real once I’m all healed up.”  
“Do you know where he is?” Clint tilts his head to examine the sad man searching for his past.  
“I haven’t been looking. But if you want me too.” Steve looks at him.  
“Don’t you ever wonder?"  
“For most my life,” he runs a hand through his hair. “Steve, he has been the Winter Soldier. He’s tried to kill me and my friends on multiple of occasions. It’s not the first experience where I have had family try and kill me. And I didn’t want it to be done by him once he learns the truth.”  
“That he killed his own son.” Clint nods then tilts his head to the side. Steve looks at the relax pose of their archer. “I’m sorry.”  
“Wanda’s back.” Then there was the other elephant in the room.  
“I thought you hated mind control.”  
“She’s not controlling me. She is just relaxing. My mind comforts her. Yours is too stuck in the past and fighting too much to grasp here and now. Stark scares her and there is history there. Natasha is ok, but her Shields prevent her from completely welcoming Wanda in. She makes one false move and she could kill them both. Vision, well they do, do that. And me. Well I remind her of her brother and I care about her, not her talents. I just want her to be a happy kid. “ Steve smiles. Unsure how to process all the info he was just given. Yet accepting it for the freeness it is given.   
“Can you help me find him?”  
“Sure,” Clint smiles. “All you had to do is ask.” Steve looks at the hurt that had crossed his face than to the joy. It reminded him of Bucky. Now that he is looking for it. He sees the similarities. He should have asked.   
“Thank you.”   
Wanda comes in with Vision behind her.  
“We ordered enough to feed him and us.” She motions to Steve.  
“Good,”  
“Is it?” Asking cautiously.  
“It will be.” Wanda comes over to place herself on Clint’s lap. She snuggles into him. Steve initially though it was a love thing. Than a brother replacement guilt trip. Than he sees it now as she opens a box of food and he begins to feed her some morsels. His other hand playing with her hair. It is a father, daughter relationship. Wanda is craving it so much. Something that she was denied and taken away from her. Now she is free to have it. Steve is glad that Clint let her in. also glad he is letting him in.  
“I just realized something,” they all look at him as he is opening his carton of food. “I’m a uncle.” They all smile and continue their family dinner.

KING & QUEENS


End file.
